


Kept Something from You

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: The Idolm@ster SideM Crossover AU: Extra Stories [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Couple tags deleted, Crossover AU based on Idolm@ster SideM, Dancing and Singing, Don’t ask why I fandom tagged IM@S and SideM, F/M, Gen, Idol Sugino Tomohito, Idol!Sugino AU, Idol!Sugino Tomohito, Idol!Tomohito Sugino, Idols, Mild Language, Sugino getting over Kanzaki (mentioned I guess?), i need to work on my titles, kinda does mention other SideM songs, mentioned atleast, multiple series because crossover au, my first ever fic on AO3 yay, my very first ao3 fanfic, slight NagiKae and Karmanami, slight friendship moments between the boys trio of Group 4, though one song is the actual main focus here, why do I suck at summaries, yeah I think it still counts even though im@s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: At a Wednesday afternoon at the Class 3-E building, Nakamura Rio had to stay back a bit, as she surprisingly was the only one to have the cleaning duty for today.The classroom was mainly quiet, since no students were left at the place. The only thing that was heard was the wind and maybe the chirps of the birds.That was until she heard something from outside, coming from the backyard of the classroom.She was curious to find out what it was.Nakamura only had to peek and listen... and to her surprise...(Edit 29th Oct 2020: Even though I put this in additional tags, just please don't ask why I fandom tagged IM@S and SideM. I guess that's what I keep doing when I do AU fics based of series... even though not a single character from that franchise that the AU is based of appears at all. That's... just what I keep doing and am sorry (but understandable) if it's kinda annoying but that's just how I kinda roll I guess?)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Class 3-E & Koro-Sensei & Karasuma Tadaomi & Irina Jelavic, Class 3-E & Sugino Tomohito, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Sugino Tomohito & Kanzaki Yukiko, Sugino Tomohito & Nakamura Rio, Sugino Tomohito & Shiota Nagisa
Series: The Idolm@ster SideM Crossover AU: Extra Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Crossover Legends, THE iDOLM@STER SideM - CL AU





	1. Alone, Till A Noise Was Heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I ever wrote a fanfic on AO3.  
> Be prepared for singing (lol). (For an AU that's based on THE iDOLM@STER SideM).
> 
> Assassination Classroom is owned by Matsui Yuusei (the creator of Assassination Classroom).  
> THE iDOLM@STER SideM, which is part of the THE iDOLM@STER series, is owned by Bandai Namco Entertainment and the other creators of THE iDOLM@STER series.
> 
> (Wish I would've written that differently though dang it...)

It was an afternoon on a Wednesday. School had ended and all of the students of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, were making their way to go home. 

However in the mountains of Kunugigaoka, at the Class 3-E building were some students left. Or to say left, as only one had cleaning duty to do, before going home. Nakamura Rio stayed at the building, cleaning the floor of the classroom with the broom. 

Even though she kinda felt like complaining, she didn't. She wasn't in the mood to complain, even though it somehow felt unfair that only 'she' had to stay to clean the classroom up. 

' _It just had to be me here, alone..._ ' Nakamura thought as she sighed. 

She stayed quiet like it was nothing. In her spare time, she could've like played around in the classroom for a bit. Or something what would be fun. But no, Nakamura followed the rules. Well one of the people that would still be left at the building would be Karasuma Tadaomi, her and her fellow classmates' P.E. teacher. And a person from the country's government. 

"Well, kinda took long enough." Nakamura looked at the floor, that kinda looked like it was shining, probably due to the sunlight from the windows... and left were kinda the desks and even the blackboard. 

' _Maybe it wasn't that long afterall, didn't really took an hour honestly speaking..._ ' 

She kinda felt a bit proud of how clean the classroom looked, even though it will get dirty again which is normal for many rooms. Atleast she didn't have to worry about cleaning it next time. Nakamura sighed, and walked her to her seat. Hearing the chirps of the birds outside kinda made her feel comfortable. 

The girl took her bag and was about to leave the building soon, that was until she heard a noise. Which surprisingly started getting a little bit louder. How come she never noticed this noise earlier at all? Did it just start now or something? 

' _Where is this noise coming from?_ ' Nakamura thought, she looked around for a bit and made her way into the hallway.

The more steps she took, the louder the noise got. One thing she had to say, in her head atleast is that the noise wasn't annoying at all. It actually sounded... _a bit nice_. 

It didn't come from the front doors or anything. But did it come from the back? The girl had walked her way to the back doors of where the back doors were. It was getting louder. It sounded like a voice. A voice of someone who wanted to express themselves, but not in normally matter to say. It was singing. They were expressing themselves through the melodies and tone that their voice was doing. Themselves actually.

All it took for Nakamura was to peek of what or _who_ was making that noise. And to her surprise... was a boy _she_ recognized, there standing, singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry of how short the beginning was.
> 
> But I'll promise, that the next chapters will be a lot longer! Even if it may or may not be longer due to the singing..  
> But this will be fun!


	2. A Reveal - Then The Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamura Rio finding out the boy who sung...
> 
> Leaving her own thoughts of trying to start fixing the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was a little bit unsure of adding the lyrics from the song I choose but... I kinda still went with it. (At first I was thinking about doing their unit songs but... a part of me just went with the Origin@l Pieces instead; just to be fair, since in each story of this series, it's always a different character. It's true that they do have solo versions besides Origin@l Pieces.)
> 
>  ** _Credit goes to the project imas wiki_**!!! LITERALLY.  
> (Honestly is it actually fine typing out the lyrics from jp idol (anime/game) series? Because I have no idea right now. Not sure if anyone else has done it before... I mean the closest one I've seen was someone using the english translated lyrics from the wiki in a SideM (Live on St@ge) MV on YouTube (if you put CC on) - in which they also credited it. In the captions... could be fine, maybe? I still don't know- ACTUALLY hold up- I kinda did probably see a few other fanfics do it before... so I think it is kinda ok?)  
>  **6th Jan 2021 Edit** : Got over that thought apparently.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, everyone.

Nakamura had peaked to see who was singing outside.

It was a boy she knew, one of her classmates. And does admit that his singing wasn't so bad. One way to possibly describe it was... that as if an angel is singing- which was the closest description for now.

She looked at him, the boy wasn't just singing he was also dancing.

Honestly Nakamura actually was amazed that the boy she knew from her class, was actually "privately" (not anymore atleast) singing and dancing. It's like as he was practicing for something or maybe he was doing it for fun? She didn't know and couldn't confirm which of the two answers was right.

The girl was nearly focused on her own thoughts that probably would've forgotten that _he_ was still there singing.

Step by step, from rythmn of feet.  
The noises brought her back to the real world, making her not getting lost in thought.

And there it was once again, she quickly turned her head back to the dancing boy. Who still was singing. A part of her felt like, that she had probably heard that singing some where before.

_If you can't cross the borderline by yourself_  
_Don't ever forget that you're not alone_

Nakamura's right hand slowly went to her bag, to get out her phone. She had hoped it had the volume as at zero and the tone wasn't turned on. She was being careful about this, one wrong move and her classmate would turn around...to see where the noise came from (that if he can notice it quickly).

_I'm sure our feelings are synchronized no matter  
what situation we come across_

The boy closed his eyes for a short moment, and opened them again.

_Wonderful! Let's be absolutely invincible!  
When we have fun with anything we wanna do,  
we won't regret a thing_

_Right now! Let's be fearless!  
Don't think you can do it, you say? Anything can  
become true if you try  
When it comes to tactics, leave them to me!_

( _Sugino... as a tactician?_ ) Nakamura didn't really think of Sugino as that. Seeing the baseball lover perhaps being a possible "master" tactician could be.. interesting. It would continue helping their plans for assassinations to grow. Even if he ended just being a regular tactician, it wouldn't hurt to try. His leadership skills are pretty decent though...

Nakamura shook her head, "that might have been a little bit off-topic," she murmured.

Apparently some time had passed and Sugino Tomohito did stop singing and dancing. He inhaled for some breaths, singing and dancing can be tiring. The baseball lover had taken out his phone and checking the time. And other stuff, which was safer and different from when the boys were planning "that" back then. Which she didn't know what Sugino was doing (besides checking the time).

One thing she speculated was him perhaps texting someone too (probably not someone from his former club or anyone from the class). Atleast that's what Nakamura thought.

( _This really is a surprise... Sugino._ ) Nakamura's eyes followed Sugino, just only for a moment.

"Yeah," he hummed, "I guess I'll go now."

The boy had put the phone back in his school bag and grabbed the bag with him, hanging on his left shoulder.

After Nakamura had waited for Sugino to leave, she, herself had left the school building as well. She sometimes walked slower, just in case Sugino was still seen from her view.  
He wasn't seen any where, seems the baseball lover already was nearby the Kunugigaoka station anyway (atleast where he and Nagisa sometimes go to part ways) or some where else.

She sighed in relief. She mainly had to wonder why Sugino did stay behind. ( _The guy is kinda multi-talented, but some things are just unexpected,_ ) Nakamura who continued walking.. while staying focused.

She checked on her phone, looking at her gallery. The video she recorded...she needed to know more about this.  
Something in her chest tightended, like it all felt a bit too familiar to herself. It was _similar_.

Nakamura shrugged it off and just continued her way home

She did think of going somewhere first, but didn't bother to. Making her wonder if that decision was alright, but some did do something like before.. so it should be fine for her. ( _Yeah, let's hope so and I'm just begging not to get spammed by endless messages..._ )

* * *

She was walking her way home. It did get noisy, from the cars that were passing by and breeze that she even felt too. Even the sky was slowly changing to a darker colour.

Apparently besides carrying her school bag, there was a bag of groceries too. Her mother texted her to buy some stuff. It was only a few items.

"Even though there's nothing wrong with this, it's normal for your mom or maybe even dad to ask you to buy something." 

The girl had chuckled a little bit even though, it was a weak one.

Just with a few more steps, she felt like she saw an image right in front of her eyes.

How many times did this boy have to ber in her mind right now?

"Think about him later," Nakamura mumbled to herself.

To think Sugino had more talents than she thought he had. Though the boy was full of surprises sometimes, like in art for example. The drawing were decent, but they wouldn't easily the defeat Class E-3's "Art King": Sugaya Sosuke.

"I wonder what's sort of trending as of right now," Nakamura wondered. Quickly checking her phone and opening a social media app.

Some posts were about multiple things when she checked. Some were challenges, which would be seen as a bit weird by a foreigner, but that was mainly food challenges. If it looked bizarre to a foreigner. 

A couple were people dancing and lip-syncing to songs... Maybe her classmate got an inspiration from that? Honestly if Nakamura ever found someone having that as a hobby, it would be fun for her and her class to go and have a dance battle or even do karaoke. Just as long they didn't need to hear some questionable singing skills...

( _Kinda reminds me of..._ ) She trailed off the thought. There wasn't any need to finish it. No point for it either.

When she passed by the big TV screen that was on the other side of the street, a group of people were shown on screen. Smiling at audience. A small sight from a past event.

If there was time, she could've looked.

She could've stared at it for a minute. Yet she didn't, too busy thinking about the _secret_ of one of her male classmates.

To where she was headed, was the the station. A train station.

Nakamura made her way to the train station. 

The train she waited for arrived.

The girl walked off the train and stoof at the destination she was at. ( _Nearly home..._ )

The way wasn't too long. "Hm, guess I'll bother with my thoughts about Baseball Geek later..."

She stood in front of her home's front door. She sighed and unlocked the door.

"I'm home."

* * *

Just endlessly replaying the video on her phone, seeing the friendly boy dancing in a different style and yet a side she's never seen... was truly something else.

Sure, he did surprise everyone with his skills in art before, but singing and dancing was different. Yet special in it's own way too.

Honestly speaking, it was one idea that it could've been a hobby. But the passion behind Sugino's style was a bit...different? In a way that's how she would describe it for now.

Nakamura nearly forgot about the fact that the TV was on, in the living room atleast with a loud volume. She was laying on the sofa.

 ** _"And this evening, we now show you a_** ** _message from the idol members of the agency-"_** the TV was turned off. She perhaps suspected of her father having done that.

Nakamura spoke no word in her home.  
It was just silent there, atleast from her point of view.

It felt like she was only hearing the clock ticking, despite her family being at home, while her mother was in the kitchen.

The girl hummed. 

( _It's kinda quiet, I'm usually a bit more... alive here. But since Sugino's actions are bothering me, yet they are also... nosy. But why continue to bother me like this? Must be curiousity after all, again. Yet it's not unusual to be so silent._ )

"Everyone, dinner is ready," her mother announced from the kitchen.

Some of the Nakamura family did reply back, but Nakamura Rio stayed quiet...

The dyed blonde haired girl then got up from the sofa. "...Okay!"

After dinner she pretty focused back on her phone... This time she was in her own bedroom.

A message popped up.

It was someone she knew. Apparently they asked her if she was doing alright.

( _Shit. And I saw that coming..._ )

Nakamura sighed and quickly answered them back.

The sky was dark outside, however the moon shined. Or maybe to say the "crescent moon"..?

"I wonder if... No, probably not," she trailed off earlier. One thought to be spoken, but not finished.

Totally not similar, right? There's no way there was a similarity. Just no freaking way.

Nakamura moved to the side of her bed.

She mused, "huh, I could ask him."

( _But it shouldn't be done so suddenly, I could carefully approach him..._ ) Nakamura thought. Just as long no one...from the class got interested in their- or her problem...

After some time she turned off the lights. 

It was dark outside, as well in her bedroom. The sounds of crickets and the wind were heard. The moon of the dark sky shined. Even if you possibly heard an owl hooting or the crying of ravens or crows.

Nakamura who was laying on her bed, had a determined expression.

( _I'll continue to find those clues and seek the answer myself. I'll be the angel that follows the light, the very light that guided me this far too. Opening my eyes...again and again. I'll find out the truth._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song** : **"W"onderful Tactics!** (Sung by Aoi Kyosuke of W; also unit leader) - (Also voiced by the same seiyuu who voiced Assassination Classroom's Sugino Tomohito) - It wasn't the full song though just around the first half (I didn't start at the very beginning of the song)  
> - _The whole credit for the english translated lyrics literally go to project imas wiki (If I wrote the link here it wouldn't 100% work...)_
> 
> Small notes:  
> Normal _italic_ = (I know the lyrics and the fanfic are in English but-) Japanese/normal  
> with underline = English  
> Since it's the translated lyrics, it can be written differently from the japanese and romanized lyrics. If you know what I mean... 
> 
> Only hope this chapter wasn't kinda "a bit rough (like stone or as if a rock fell off a cliff)" (I technically mean done weird)  
> It kinda takes me (a long time) for me to write the chapter- sometimes I change some text while editing...  
> If it takes too long - it might sadly due to loss of motivation (however when it does come back, I'll try my best.)
> 
> Sometimes there isn't perhaps much info where the characters all live 100% but I kinda imagined it sometimes instead (though maybe they all live in different parts of Tokyo but Idk)
> 
> Originally I had something written saying **_"the stars who are restarting"_** thing during the normal TV message, it was random sentence I kinda thought of about for the idols of SideM (How do I say this... it's because all characters are trying something new - to say they're trying to start all over again in a new light as idols? I hope it's somehow understandable, but I think you get my point now. Also all of them had former jobs too? Though that point probably doesn't count, does it..?)  
> I tried my best with that message... Honestly I would have to maybe re-watch episode 9 or so of SideM. 
> 
> Also rip SideM: Live on St@ge!  
> The stream (on the 18th Dec 2020) confirmed it getting a shutdown... (April 2021) ;-;  
> Hoping for a new SideM game with... the same "levels" as Mirishita (Million Live!: Theater Days) and Deresute (Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage)  
> Or similar to those two games... - I mean this in a positive way.
> 
> I hope you had fun or enjoying reading this chapter. See you all next time. (Just need to think about writing these a lot longer...)


End file.
